Other Half Of Me
by FatSams
Summary: I don't wanna lose you now...I'm lookin' right at the other half of me #Finchel #Drabble #R


Rachel stood offthe platform, yesterdays news carried high above her head as she makes her way through the crowded street's of New York. The Neon lights of Call Backs glimmered in the rain, as she slipped through the door, scanning the room for familar faces as she raised her hand towards Santana and Kurt in a booth. The club was oddly packed for a week night.

" Geez Berry... could have warned us your were gonna be a hour late" Sniggered Santana as she downed by the looks of the table her fourth glass.

" Sssshhh Santana ive waited all week for this Mystery Gig" Kurt turns his head to the stage as the lights dim the room barely visable in candlelight as the light shine on the stage.

The music suddenly filled the room, and Rachel lifted her hand to her chest as his voice filled the room, the tear's brimming in her eyes.

Aren't you somethin' to admire?

Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror

And I can't help but notice

You reflect in this heart of mine

If you ever feel alone and

The glare makes me hard to find

Just know that I'm always

Parallel on the other side

Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul

I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

Just put your hand on the glass

I'm here tryin' to pull you through

You just gotta be strong

I don't wanna lose you now

I'm lookin' right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight for now

And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

Comin' back here to you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making

Two reflections into one

Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Aren't you somethin', an original

Cause it doesn't seem merely assembled

And I can't help but stare, cause

I see truth somewhere in your eyes

I can't ever change without you

You reflect me, I love that about you

And if I could, I

Would look at us all the time

Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul

I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

Just put your hand on the glass

I'm here tryin' to pull you through

You just gotta be strong

I don't wanna lose you now

I'm lookin' right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight for now

And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

Comin' back here to you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making

Two reflections into one

Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Yesterday is history

Tomorrow's a mystery

I can see you lookin' back at me

Keep your eyes on me

Baby, keep your eyes on me

I don't wanna lose you now

I'm lookin' right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight for now

And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

Comin' back here to you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making

Two reflections into one

Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

The room errupted in applause, Rachel raising from her seat, making her way through the room, her hands are instantly on his face as she brings him down for a kiss their lips igniting the spark , suddenly feeling like the only two people in the universe. She finally got it, as she broke away, his crooked grin on his face.

" What is it?"

" Your the other half of me Finn... the love of my life."


End file.
